stellar_studiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Imjustannie
Imjustannie was a houseguest on Big Brother 1. Biography Annie entered the house very quietly, without interrupting much and staying quiet. She tried to help her clique win Week One Head of Household and they did! She decided to stay with the house and voted out DaxStorm during Butters HOH. Week Two when Slay won HOH she decided to vote against Slays pawn, Young, which sent him home in a shockingly close vote of 8 - 6. Week Three she was safe again with her fellow Cliquemate, Sythe winning HOH. She decided to vote with the House instead of voting out Sythes target and voted out Medea. Week Four she was shocked with herself being put on the block she attempted to win the Veto but lost to Axel who saved Jenn, putting her in a bad position. She was seen as a lesser threat to Ryan so she was saved in a 8 - 4 vote. Week Five she seemingly started to side with Axel with her keeping him over Jenn during Sythes Head of Household even though she won the Power of Veto. After that she laid more low voting out Ashley accidentally sending her home instead of the target Sythe. Week Six she stayed safe with Axel winning the Head of Household keeping the target off of her and sending Axels target home Red. Week Seven she and the house were in shock when she won the Head of Household securing herself into a power position. She not knowing what to do put up Twisted and Sythe trying not to anger people. When Lucario won the POV the house expected Annie to backdoor Axel, with Lucario taking down Sythe. In a turn of events the house sides scrambled to Annie to put up Xbae or Axel for eviction. In the end she saved Axel by putting up Xbae instead of him, but sadly it didn't work with Twisted going home in a 5 - 2 vote. Week Eight was the start of her downfall with her going on the block with Lucario during another HOH Reign of Psy, with her losing the Veto to him. Annie pleaded the house but wasn't as liked as Lucario sending her home in a 4 - 2 vote. Host Opinion Annie played a decent game she wasn't viewed as a major threat and wasn't that great of a player. She was still able to win two competitions a Head of Household and a Power of Veto. She tried to play hard and sometimes did that, her strategy was to change things up a bit and the hosts are sad to see her leave. Good luck in future endeavors Annie! Player History - Big Brother 1 Competition History Voting History HOH History Trivia * Annie was the second person with competition wins out. * She voted in the majority every vote. * She was the very first 9th Placer. * She was the second Book Worms out in jury. Category:HouseGuests Season 1 Category:Book Worms Category:BB1 Jury Category:9th Place